


Talk With Your Hands

by TinderWulf



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a prompt on the kink-meme: "I think it's pretty safe to assume that certain expressions or gestures mean completely different things to different species. For example, giving somebody a thumbs up might be offensive to a drell..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta, so please ignore missed typos. 
> 
> I do not own the characters.

Kolyat was hungry and tired. Twelve hours of walking the wards for C-Sec was draining. All he wanted was a nice drell ale, a plate of good food, and some sleep. He made his way into a decent human and drell cafe to hopefully take care of one of those wants. Drell and human foods were not so different. When he got inside it was packed full of various humans and drell. He hummed in slight aggrevation before turning to leave when someone called out his name. 

"Krios!" Kolyat turned seeing a huge human male waving him down. _Great. Another wanting stories of the great assassin. Or wanting to file a complaint to C-Sec._ "How can I help you, sir?"

"Pfft. Don't give me that. You're Thane's kid, no?" At Kolyat's nod he continued, "Well sit down. Place is packed tonight and I'm not expecting anyone." Kolyat thanked him and took a seat, giving his order to a waitress that stopped by. "Name's Vega, by the way." 

"Ah, yes. My apologies. I should have recognized you as one of the Normandy's."

"Eh, don't worry about it. Shepard is the most recognizable."

They trade a few customary greetings and questions before Vega starts re-telling a mission, his hands becoming animated. He keeps flicking his wrists outward, baring them to Kolyat. Kolyat says nothing, knowing he doesn't mean any disrespect, but it is instinct to feel insulted when that gesture is done between drell. After the fifth time, Kolyat interrupts. "I apologize for interrupting, Vega, but I am distracted by your wrist flicking. It is considered an insult among my people." Vega's eye grow round, "I meant no disrespect, amigo!"

"I understand. Everytime you do it I want to whack you. No offense."

"None taken." He continues his story, pausing everytime he is about to flick his wrists. Kolyat smiles, showing his appreciation. _The human really is attractive._ A few minutes after Vega finishes his tale of a harvester, someone calls his name across the cafe, "Vega!"

"Oh hey, Donnelly!"

"You coming later?" His accent making the words rough. 

Vega nods, "Yeah, probably. Not sure how long I will stay, though. Depends on the willing potential bedmates." Vega wags his eyebrows making Kolyat choke on his water. After Donnelly leaves, Vega asks if Kolyat is okay. 

"Yes, I am fine thank you. Do you know you just openly flirted with that man according to my culture." 

This time Vega's eyes and mouth are comically open. "No! No way, man! For humans it's just a silly expression." 

Kolyat laughs at the flush crossing Vega's face. "Uh huh."

They pay their tabs and make their way to the door. "Krios! You busy tonight?"

"No, and it's just Kolyat."

"Great, let's go to the Dark Star and see if we can find someone to go home with. And it's just James."

"Yeah, alright, but I need to change first." James held his fingers in a horn, index and pinky up, wrist facing outward, "Rock on, amigo. Lead the way." Kolyat raised a single brow at him. "What did I do this time?"

"That was the equivalent of a humans middle finger." 

James groaned, running a hand down his face. "I'm sorry. I will just put my hands in my pockets. My abuela would smack me if she knew all the insults I have displayed today to a room full of drell." 

They walk in silence, busy wards changing into quiet neighborhoods.


	2. Chapter 2

Kolyat leads the talkative human to his door, locking the door after they enter. "Woah! You have some hero-worship for the great Commander Shepard?" Vega was staring at a Normandy model and movie poster of the movie they made after the Battle of the Citadel. 

"Yeah, even if the commander did punch me in the face. My aunt sent it to me after she heard I had met the commander."

"I heard about that. The commander sure has a tough fist." Vega points to a discolored area on his cheek. "I've got a little hero-worship too. If you don't tell, I won't!" 

They laugh, but agree. After talking for several minutes they decide to load the vid and crack a few ales. Vega points with his thumb, Kolyat raising a brow at the gesture. 

"What did I do this time, insult your family tree?" 

Kolyat laughs, "Actually, you invited me to have sex with you for money." 

Vega laughes awkwardly, a red blush rushing up his neck. "Sorry." he mumbles. Kolyat laughs.

Nearly half way though the movie, when the person portraying Shepard starts flirting hard with one of the love interests, Kolyat and Vega start arguing over who would be the best romantic partner. 

"No, amigo, I don't think so. What is better, biotics or firepower?"

"Both, have you not met my father?"

"Well, pfft....I...ugh!" Vega immediately sticks his tongue out in a show of frustrated loss. Next thing he knows, his tongue is sucked into a drell's mouth. 

Kolyat sucks lightly, giving Vega plenty of time and space to pull away. When Vega relaxes Kolyat presses himself up against him, his own tongue asking for entrance, Vega complies. They both moan when Kolyat climbed onto Vega's lap, wrapping one arm around his neck, using the other hand to angle Vega's head. 

"Wait." 

Kolyat pulls back enough to break the kiss. "You wish for me to stop, James?"

"No. I want you to show me where the bed is." 

Kolyat growled, nipping Vega's bottom lip before he got up and led Vega down a short hallway to the bedroom. After entering, Vega wraps both arms around Kolyat from behind bringing his back to Vega's chest, his face buried in Kolyat's neck, one hand squeezing the bulge in Kolyat's pants making him moan, his hips jerking into Vega's hand. 

Clothes are quickly discarded, both men grinding up against each other, hands and lips touching and tasting whatever they could reach. 

"Kolyat?" Kolyat gives a questioning hum while his lips suckle Vega's earlobe. "Giving or receiving?"

"Receiving." 

Kolyat separates, grabbing items Vega would need before laying on his back on the bed, placing a pillow under his hips, then spreading his legs. Vega moaned at the view of Kolyat lazily stroking his cock, legs spread, fused fingers loosing himself for Vega's entry. Vega kneels in between Kolyat's legs, his hands running up Kolyat's calves, over his knees, up his muscular thighs to his hips. Vega keeps his hands on Kolyat's hips, smirking at Kolyat before leaning over to lick the tip of his cock. Kolyat holds himself by the base of his shaft, allowing Vega to take Kolyat into his mouth. Vega moves his mouth slowly over Kolyat keeping his hips from trying to seek more. 

Kolyat moans, frustrated, "James, please." 

Vega moans, removing his mouth from Kolyat with a popping sound. He takes the condom from Kolyat's shaking hand, slipping it on quickly before lubricating himself. 

He moves forward lining himself up before slowly pushing in. Kolyat growls softly, breathing hard. Vega hilts and stops. He wraps Kolyat's legs around his waist and an arm around Kolyat's waist pulling him tight against him, his other arm supporting his weight near Kolyat's shoulder. Kolyat closes the distance, lips meeting, tongues battling in want and need. Vega begins thrusting, shallow and gentle.

"You're trying to hold back, James. I don't need gentle. I prefer passion." 

Vega pulled back and snapped his hips into Kolyat, both moaning. He thrusts harder, Kolyat begging for more. Vega doesn't hold back, thrusting himself ruthlessly into Kolyat, the sound of moans and skin slapping together filling the room. Vega sucks on Kolyat's frill, leaving a trail of gentle bites and Kolyat returning the passion and desire with nips of his own. 

"I'm close, Kolyat." 

Kolyat returns his hand to his cock stroking in time to Vega's thrusts. He uses his free hand to grab onto the back of Vega's neck, a bruising hold, Kolyat's back arching, growls and rough breathing leaving his thoat as his seed sprays over them. Vega follows closely behind with a few more erratic thrusts, biting down on the tender flesh at the junction between Kolyat's neck and shoulder, releasing hoarse moans of his own as Kolyat pulls him tight against his scales.

They lay wrapped around each other for several minutes trying to calm their breathing.

Vega forces himself up, laying a fairly chaste kiss on Kolyat's lips before pulling out. They clean up and return to the bed, lying down.

"So, sticking out my tongue invites you to sexual interaction?"

"No. It is just an immature thing kids do."

"What?!" Vega looks at Kolyat with a shocked expression. "So where did this come from?", pointing between the two. 

Kolyat shrugged, kissing Vega's slighty open mouth. "You were talking too much. I gave your mouth something else to focus on. Complaining, James?"

"Hell no! Just planning for future fun." Kolyat hums before replying. 

"How about some sleep first." Kolyat kisses Vega's smiling lips before rolling over and pressing his back against Vega's chest. 

"Buenas noches, Rutilio."

"Huh?" Kolyat mumbles sleepily, light from the hall shining across Kolyat's scales. 

Vega nuzzles the back of Kolyat's neck, "Tell you in the morning."

 

\------  
~Fin  
Well, I wanted it to be funny, instead it got really sappy. I wasn't even going to make it a sex fill but there you go. I do not know how I feel about this to be honest. It turned out completely different from when I started. I wanted it to be longer. Please ignore typos and occassional bad grammer.

-The name Rutilio means 'He who shines'. At least in the name meanings I could find. Thanks for reading!


	3. Art Work!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Art!Anon over on the meme made some art for this!

Thank you, Art!Anon! I love the art! LOVE LOVE LOVE!

http://oi48.tinypic.com/2licyrk.jpg

Art!Anons DeviantArt:  
http://inertiaticc.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d5enzg7

 

I am truly excited to ever have my first art work done for a fic I've written.


End file.
